Letter's to N and S Florida!
by Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3
Summary: Oreo and Gulfy take your letters! With of course annoying the crap out of Bambi. Oreo S. Florida / Miami Jones, Gulfy N. Florida / Tally Jones, Bambi Alabama / Ally Jones
1. Chapter 1

Well it's 1:21 in the morning and I'm bored so I'll write something I've been wanting for a long time :D ~DISCLAIMER~ I only own N. (Gulfy / Tally) and S. (Oreo / Miami) Florida, and Alabama ( Bambi / Ally).

N. Florida and Grabbed S. Florida's hand. "You know what'd be awesome, Oreo?" "What, other than annoying Bambi?" "If we started our own letter thing. I've been seeing those a lot lately. Maybe we'll get some from our brothers and sisters." "Sure Gulfy, I guess we could." "Cool, then maybe we could start a hoste-" "No." "Fine. But who'll be the first to send us letters, Oreo?" "Hmm… Bambi could?" "Great idea! " The two grinned at each other before saying "Ohh~ Bambi~" "Oh good lord." Alabama said as she felt their arms snake around her waist. "Write us a letter." "No." "We'll give you some new tools and such." "Fine…." Alabama said rolling her eyes and walking off.

"Dear Tally and Miami,

Do you ever hate Dad for calling his err..well…uhhh..his un-holy place after you? Lots of love, Ally~"

"Dear Bambi,

We want to kick him in the balls. 'nuff said. ~ Oreo

Dear Bambi,

It gets me mad but it's alright, he can't help it. It's down there and on the map we're the lowest state sooooo, yeah.~ Gulfy

North and South florida nodded. "Maybe we could get some countries to even write to us. Oh~ Maybe even Daddy France, Daddy Spain, and Daddy Britain!" "Maybe so Gulfy, Maybe so."

~So it's 1:36 A.M and I'm tired as heck. Send in! You can be your OC but make sure nobody has already posted them! Also N. Ireland is mine *Hiss*~


	2. Tokyo

South came in with a letter in her hands. "Our first letter from somebody we didn't bribe!" North asked excited. "Yup!" South said popping the p. "It's from Tokyo."

Dear Tally and Miami,

It's nice to meet you two, I'm Tokyo, Japan's capital and little sister. I'm really curious on what's it like for you two as states. As a capital, Onii-Sama has me doing a lot of paperwork and legalities and stuff. I heard you guys also have something called Key Lime Pie, is it as tasty as America and Onii-Sama say it is? Also, how did you deal with having three dads (France, Spain, and Britain)? Aren't they typically fighting? I've met Britain a couple times and he's pretty nice and makes really good tea and his cooking tastes really good as well. (Don't tell America-San or any of the other countries this, but Igirisu/Britain-San purposely burns and makes his food tastes bad so that they don't come begging for more. -) Oh and I almost forgot, do you want to come over and hang out sometimes? I mean I love Japan/Nihon-Onii-Sama and Kyoto-Onii-Sama and all and Berlin-Kun, New York-Kun, and London-Kun are really nice and all but I kinda need other friends. Maybe we can go cosplaying together!

Sincerely,

Tokyo (Tsukiko) Honda

Dear Tokyo,

Thank you for sending the letter! We basically take care of our state, Selling things, the beaches here, things like that. Key Lime Pie is very good. Gulfy (North) loves it, though I prefer anything orange related. We deal with it by basically taking time to mess with them at times and just laugh. Though we spent a lot more time with Spain since Spainards or however you spell it, were the first settlers in Florida. The city of 5 flags is the heart of our dads. It has all 5 flags that have ruled Florida. Yes we know about the food thing, he didn't want to kill us (Though Oreo has tried some things to kill him for fun..), anyway Yes we would like to hang out! It would be nice since we only spend time with Bambi and few select others. Well now we have to go google what cosplay means….

Bye!.

Gulfy and Oreo (North and South Florida)

P.S: Our oranges are better than California's! No matter what they say!


	3. London

Dear Tally and Miami,

'Ello I'm London, England. It's very nice to have the chance to write to you. While daddy (England) was drunk he 'accidentally' told me you two exist. I'm not allowed to have contact with most of my family unless necessary. How was it growing up with that bloody git France as your father at some points? No offense if you some how manage to like the frog. Do daddy's black magic work? I don't stick around to find out so I don't know a bloody thing. Can you see Flying Mint Bunny? I was told only daddy and I can see them. Oh, what sort of land marks and/or attractions do you have? We have Buckingham Palace, Big Ben,and The London Eye. What kinds of food do you usually eat? Daddy only believes in British food so I've never tried anything else. I'm forced to believe our food is the best (Although the way all the other nations talk I doubt it) even though I don't wish 't tell daddy this but I think I want to visit you guys! Do you think I could hang out at your place while I hide from daddy?

Love,

London (Sallie) Kirkland

Dear Lonny (We make nicknames!),

We don't really like France…We ran to Spain when he came over. Spain eventually drove him out.  
Historical Fact #1: 1564 - French missionaries settle Fort Caroline. 1565 – Spanish troops drive the French out of Florida.  
Historical Fact #2: 1756 – 1763 – The Seven Year War (French and Indian War) Due to disputes over land is won by Great Britain. France gives England all French territory in east of the Mississippi River, except New Orleans. The Spanish give up east and west Florida to the English in return for Cuba.  
Now we have a saying "When in doubt, kick dad(s) in the balls." It depends on who's all there.  
EX: Me and Gulfy were watching both Daddy America and Daddy England talk when we were bored and had doubt about ever doing anything and so we kicked them both and ran. (Strange since America calls his UN-HOLY place Florida….) But we're getting off topic. NO! Well not the way he wants it too. Well occasionally it ends up all right. Anyway, Gulfy can. I sadly, cannot. We have too much landmarks to name, and we have Disney World, The Old Jail, SeaWorld, and many more. We eat mostly seafood because of how close to the sea we are. But we also have Mexican Food, Italian, and different other things. Yeah! You can visit us! It would be AWESOME! Why did that make us feel like Prussia….

Lovies,

Gulfy and Oreo :D


End file.
